


you're not in trouble, you're just dumb

by weasleysking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, spiderson, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: peter argues briefly with himself about whether to ask tony for help when he gets injured on patrol one night.





	you're not in trouble, you're just dumb

**Author's Note:**

> i never write peter and tony before they were super close, so here's a taste. hope you enjoy :) this is pretty old btw i don't think it's that great but whatever i'll post it anyway im living my best life guys

Peter swung from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes peeled for anything interesting he could deal with at one am on a Tuesday in Queens. It was a surprisingly quiet night for the city that never slept.  
“Karen, have you got anything?”  
“Round the next corner. Four teenagers mugging a woman, mid twenties.”  
“Thanks Karen!”  
Swinging around the corner, Peter dropped into the scene. Leaning against the brick wall of the alley casually, he spoke up right as the teenagers had cornered the young woman.  
“Hey guys. What’s up?”  
All four of them stopped and turned to face Peter.  
“Man, leave this lady alone! Do you guys really not have anything better to do?”  
And the fight began. It felt almost normal at this point, the fighting and saving. He was smooth and clever, and he’d learnt a lot in a short time. He was hardly ever really badly injured. 

But tonight he was.  
He should have seen it coming; he thought later- he should have expected it; but he was tired and it had been a long night. It was one thing too many. He’d punched away one of the older boys, then turned to deal with the last one, as the other two lay on the ground around him. He hadn’t realised the guy he’d just hit hadn’t been knocked out, and he jumped back up when Peter had turned away. When Peter knocked out what he had thought was the last guy, he turned around and came face to face with the boy.  
“Spider-Man,” the teenager spat. “The fuck kind of name is that?”  
And though Peter had special senses, and god, they should have been working just fine, they failed him, and he was a second too late as the kid, who couldn’t have been older than twenty, drove a knife into Peter’s side. 

The pain was immediate. He had healing powers, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he got injured. Peter fell down, the pain splitting his head open, and as he put his hand over his side, he felt the hot, sticky substance seep through the fabric of his suit. Shit, he thought lazily, the pain slowly trying to drag him into unconsciousness. Shit. 

“You probably thought you’d just walked into a normal New York mugging. You wish, kid. Me and my boys run the streets around here; and you think you can charge in here and save the people we make our livelihood off? Not likely.” The boys around him were getting up, dusting themselves off and hobbling away. “I’d finish you off now if I didn’t have anything better to do.” The older kid spat in Peter’s face, pulled up his hood, and kicked Peter’s bleeding side for good measure, then jogged off, following his friends. 

The impact of the kick made Peter wheeze, choking up, and the tears that had been threatening to spill since he had been stabbed began to course down his cheeks. Every time he sucked in a shaky breath, his whole body felt like it was being stabbed again. He was shaking violently, trying to stop himself from floating away from the pain.  
“Karen,” he gasped, “Karen, you there?”  
“I am here Peter. Would you like me to call 911?”  
“No- no- too dangerous- identity- no thanks, Karen-” He lay on the ground, trying desperately to ignore the blood on his hands and side, still crying and feeling like he was about to throw up.  
“Call- Call…”  
Call who? He wasn’t going to call May, hell no. I mean, she could fix him, but he didn’t need her worrying about him, she was stressed enough about everything right now. So…  
Mr. Stark?  
No, god, he didn’t want him to think he was this weak, did he?  
But he was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t even stand up. So did he risk it? 

Peter threw up. Rolling over to try and avoid it, he shook his head. To hell with it.  
“Karen, can you please call Mr Stark?” His voice cracked and he swallowed what felt like more vomit as his hand moved slightly and sent a wave of agony through his body.  
“Calling Tony Stark now.”  
The seconds before Tony picked up were agonising. Peter’s brain had almost completely stopped working, and he had no idea if what he was doing was okay. 

“What’s up kid?”  
“Mr… hey… sir…” Peter’s voice was beginning to fade. His vision blurred.  
“Peter?” He heard Tony turn his attention to Peter, realising something was clearly wrong. “Peter, are you okay?”  
“Uhhhhh-” Peter replied, his words beginning to slur. “I’m hurt.”  
“Kid, where are you?”  
“I’m, uh…” his brain was beginning to shut down. “Hey, the moon is out…”  
“Kid, stay put, I’m coming to get you.”  
As he stared up at the blurry sky, feeling sick and tasting blood, he heard Tony ask for directions to where he was and shut off his phone.  
“Haha,” Peter said weakly to himself. “This hurts.” And with that, he hit unconsciousness. 

He woke up moments later for a short time, where he found himself lying, cradled in iron arms, high above the city.  
“Oh...wow...high…” Peter murmured, his eyelashes fluttering, and Tony stared straight ahead.  
“Don’t look down kid, stay with me.” Peter fell back asleep. 

He woke up properly a few hours later. His eyes opened slowly, and he was staring at the roof of a bright room. Looking around after his vision came into focus, he saw he was in a hospital bed, and for one moment he panicked, then seconds later, recognised it as the hospital at the avengers compound, where May sat beside him, catching his eye and gasping.  
“Oh Peter! Thank god-” she hugged him as gently as she could, then she sat back down on the edge of her seat, staring at him. “How do you feel, honey?”  
Peter groaned slightly. “Sore.”  
“Of course, baby, you were pretty badly hurt.”  
He nodded, his head pounding. “I’m really sorry May-”  
“Shush, honey, don’t worry about that now.”  
There was silence for a minute.  
“I’ll go get Tony, okay?”  
“Oh...okay…”  
She stood up, kissed Peter on the head, then left the room. 

What the fuck was he going to say to Tony? What the fuck was Tony going to say to him?  
Peter looked down at his bandaged side, noticing his hands were still shaking slightly. He could barely see the wound under all the medical supplies, but it hurt like a bitch. 

“Hey kid,” Tony’s voice said, and Peter looked up, his head hurting still.  
“Hey- Mr Stark- hey-”  
“Before you say anything-” Tony began, taking May’s chair- “You’re not in trouble.”  
“I’m not?”  
“Hell no. You showed a lot of guts, making the call to me. I’m proud of you for knowing you needed help.”  
Peter stared at Tony for a second. “Are you serious?”  
“Dead serious,” Tony replied. “And I nearly was dead, too, the look your aunt gave me when she found out-”  
Peter smiled a little.  
“Seriously. Well done. I told you I wanted you to be better than me. I wouldn’t have called anyone. Probably would have bled out and died or been found. Good times.”  
Peter nodded. “I guess I’m learning.”  
“I guess you are.”  
“Thanks, Mr Stark.”  
“Don’t thank me kid. Actually, do thank me, because now at least your aunt doesn’t have to pay for medical bills.”  
Peter grinned. Tony looked like he was about to say something more, but he stood up and squeezed Peter’s shoulder.  
“Get some sleep, okay kid?”  
Peter was pleasantly surprised at Tony’s unusually gentle tone, and he nodded, watching his mentor as he walked away.  
“Thanks, Mr Stark.”  
“Thank you, kid.”  
Peter was left wondering what on earth a billionaire super hero could be thanking him for. 

It took a while longer, each day growing spent growing closer to him, that Peter realised he’d helped Tony as much as Tony had helped Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
i'm on tumblr too, come cry with me over fiction! @miss-mysticfalls


End file.
